carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Cigarette Company
The Royal Cigarette Company, also known as Royal, was a Brunanter cigarettes, cigars and tobacco company. History The Royal Cigarette Company was founded in 1876 in Koningstad. The company made its own cigarettes and cigars and became the largest Brunanter-based tobacco manufacturer. Its main competitor during the 20th century was the Brunanter Tobacco Company, who sold the Girona brand, which was the most popular brand in Brunant. Following the Brunant v. TobacCorp case in 2001, Royal Cigarette shut down in 2003, though sales already had been in decline through the 1990s. Some of its brands still exist as of today as subsidiaries of other companies. Notable brands Indian Indian Cigars and Cigarettes was a cigar and specialty cigarette brand founded in 1873. It was taken over by Royal in 1904. Originally a cigars only brand, Indian was famous for its "premium hand-wrapped techniques", "special blend of Cuban and Brunanter tobacco" and colorful labels, which depicted Native Americans (Indians) wearing headdresses and placed in stereotype western scenes. Indian then began making their specialty cigarettes in 1926, in essence a small cigar. The brand was scrapped in 1957 due to high import costs of tobacco. Victory Victory was a brand of cigarettes, which was one of the most popular in Brunant. It was founded in 1911 and it quickly became a favorite with soldiers. Victory used the motto of "the cigarette that won the war" and was a target to military personnel for many years. Varadero Varadero was a brand of Cuban cigars marketed in Brunant, Libertas and much of Southern Europe. It was made from tobacco grown from a farm in Cuba. The brand was introduced in 1912, but only gained popularity in the post-World War I period. After Cuban tobacco was nationalized following the mid-1950s Cuban Revolution, Varadero was made from Brunanter tobacco, but sales fell instantly and the brand was shelved in 1961. Red Seal Red Seal was one of the few companies originally not forming part of Royal. Red Seal was founded in 1885 and quickly gained a reputation for being "the working-man's choice". Often considered a cheap smoke (in 1918, it cost 0,5 th. per pack), it was popular with the average Brunanter. Red Seal, while known for its smokes, was also a brand of teas (tisanes) and coffees. Red Seal cigarettes were removed from the market after large Supreme Court cases, but the company has survived as Red Seal Teas and Coffees. Deluxe/Mona The De Luxe Cigarette Company, founded in 1900, was an Anglo-Brunanter company which sold premium cigarettes. Under the De Luxe brand (Deluxe from 1921 on), they catered to the upper stratus of society and featured elegant actors in their ads. In order to appeal to women, they launched the "Mona" brand in 1914, which were long slim cigarettes. Due to competition from Royal Cigarette and Waagenstein & Sons, their market shares fell significantly and in 1931 (in part due to the Great Depression), they were taken over by Royal. The brand was scrapped in 1933 due to dismal sales, but it was returned in 1951. The new Deluxe was renamed Mona in 1953 to target women, their main customers. They introduced the "Safety Cigarette" that year, which was the first commercialized cigarette in Brunant using filters. The Mona brand ended in 1970. Category:Former companies Category:Tobacco companies